Bath Tub Fun
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Reid gets caught having a little... fun in the bath tub. Slash MXR MorganXReid Male on Male Lemon


**I want to thank everyone who read my first story (except that one that was kinda mean...) If you guys are reading this, thanks for making my first few days on Fanfiction amazing!**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid was so happy. He was very sure that he had found a link in victimology, Hotch had sent them back to their hotel early. Except for Morgan, whom the young genius was sharing a room with. And he had gotten the water of the bath he was currently sitting in at just the right temperature. He closed his eyes and settled into the soothing water. He let out a soft moan as he rolled his shoulders. For once the genius wasn't thinking about anything, and he just wanted to relish that. But then he started thinking of his dark skinned colleague, and he felt himself go hard. He slowly slid his hand down to his new found erection, quickly beginning to stroke it. He thought of his partner doing the same motion to him. Hot but probably pretty soft lips pressing against his own. The warm, rough hand sliding up and down his member. He moaned his mind-lovers' name as he picked up the pace slightly, there was no going back now. He kept stroking flashes of all his fantasies involving the strong BAU agent going through his mind. He couldn't help moaning, not that he was really noticing himself doing so, he was so caught up in his fantasy. Then he remembered that the male he was fantasizing would be to their room pretty fast, he had to finish soon. He stopped stoking himself, sat up and reached towards the bag of toiletries and such that was next to the sink. This was the only bag that he brought everywhere they traveled, that he didn't let anyone touch. He unzipped it, dug all the way to the bottom, lifted up the fake bottom, and pulled out the silver thing that looked like a plus sized elongated bullet. He was so glad he decided to bring the water proof one. He pressed the tip of it to the very middle part of his breast bone and turned it on, relishing the vibrations spreading over his skin. He moaned slightly as he slowly dragged it down his torso. He stopped briefly to trace a slow circle over the base of his erection. Then he slid it down even more, to his tight opening. He gasped slightly at the sensation, he hadn't used one of his 'special' toys in a while. He put his hand back on his member, slowly stroking it, thinking again of the man whom he wanted to be the one doing this to him. He moaned Morgan's first name in a lusty tone. The genius pushed the toy into his entrance, arching his back slightly at the amazing sensation. He moaned loudly again, moving the vibrator in and out, picking up his speed each time. His back arched more with every incline in speed. Soon all but his pelvis was arched out of the warm water, his mind going into over-drive with the sensations and fantasies he was moaning non-stop practically begging his body for release. He could practically see it sprint towards him, he thrust the toy farther into himself than he had before.

"Der-ek!" He moaned loudly, tackling his release and relishing every second of it.

He was still thinking of the strong male he wanted to be his lover.

Slowly he came down from his orgasmic high, panting heavily. He turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of himself, then lowered his body back into the water. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. A sigh escaped his now smiling lips. He rolled his head to the side as he closed his eyes again. He sigh smiled again, let out a little chuckle, opened his eyes, and stopped instantly. The male he was just fantasizing about was standing in the door way with a shocked face, hand on his own crotch.

"M-Morgan." Reid said shocked, shoving the hand with his member still in it into the water at lightning speed.

"You said my first name just a minute ago." He said with a slight nonchalant-ness to his tone.

"Uh, th-that was... I just... Uh, it wasn't... It was simply... Uh, n-not what it... Uh, it was... Uh, h-how long have you been there?" The normally so eloquent male fumbled, eventually ending with a miserable look on his guilty face.

"Long enough." Was the reply of the man he had recently moaned the name of.

Just as Reid contemplated how easy it would be to drown himself at that very moment, Morgan walked over to the tub. He didn't even hesitate as he climbed into the tub, getting on his knees right over their resident smarty pants.

"Y-you're gunna get wet." The naked male said pitifully, brain not able to fully process what was going on.

"I hope so." The elder whispered sexily before ducking down to give the younger a deep kiss.

Immediately arms wound their way around his neck, yanking him into the kiss more. Then the arms broke apart and went to the bottom of his shirt. He yanked it up quickly and threw it to the side. The top looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I-it was getting water on it." The blonde shrugged shyly.

"Good thinking, Sweetheart." The dark male smiled, before going back in for a kiss.

Derek had to admit, he would have never guessed what a greedy lover his partner was. He kept getting pulled forward into the kiss, and feeling his friends' renewed erection press at him through the damp denim. Just as he was about to move his hands down to get off the now heavy fabric, nimbly white hands did it for him. They searched desperately for the metal, when they found it, they yanked it apart. The shorter agent gave a slight gasp as overly warms hands grazed his ass as they pushed down his clothing weight. His own erection got freed and immediately pressed against the youths erection. They both moaned into the kiss. Then their tongues began battling for dominance. The dark skinned male won inevitably, not that his bottom minded. The strong rough hands slid to rest on the surprisingly prominent hip bones of his colleague, pressing himself into the blonde even more.

The younger moaned, throwing his head back away from their kiss.

"F-f-f..." He stammered slightly, unable to form what he was trying to say.

"Tell me what you want Spencer." The top said rhetorically, voice making it apparent that he knew exactly what the youth was asking for.

"F-f-fuck me!" He finally managed to exclaim.

All Morgan could do was smile as he moved his soon to be lovers legs over his shoulders, knowing he was already stretched out and ready to be plowed. The younger stretched his long arms up and grabbed the metal bar in the shower to help people remain stable. His fantasy come true still seemed like a dream to him, and he never wanted to wake up. The top half of him was mostly lifted out of the water as his dominate male positioned himself at the entrance. Reid held his breath in anticipation. The dark male pressed in slightly, stopping immediately when he heard the pained gasp of the doctor.

"Y-you're huge." He told him as he finally let the air out of his lungs.

So the shorter waited, letting his lover get adjusted to his width. After about three minutes, the younger gave a slight head nod, signaling him to move. He moved his body in slow thrusts, not going in to deep or hard at all. The younger made a sound of annoyance.

"Move faster." He commanded.

"Yes sir." The smirking reply reached his ear and the husky tone made him shiver in delight.

Derek began thrusting deep and hard into the lithe body. The pale boy was moaning continuously, making the dark one smile. He kept up his pace, then switched his position slightly. as soon as he did one thrust after one of Reid's legs moved from his shoulder, the genius began screaming. Lustful screams of nothing but pure ecstasy. His breathing was erratic, it actually scared the Chicago man slightly, fearing the geek was having some sort of heart palpitations. But as soon as the next;

"Derek!"

Followed by a;

"Oh, God, YES!"

He pushed it all aside. He didn't care about the after effects, all he cared about was right then, seeing his lovers face contort with the rolls of pleasure surging through his body. The elder felt his climax coming towards him, but he wanted to make sure the youth came first. He wanted to see that look of pure high painted on his young face again, and get an even better satisfaction than before, in knowing he drove him to make that beautiful face. He thrusted harder, making sure to hit that spot that made his genius scream so loud the entire hotel probably heard. And scream he did, stopping only a few times to moan of insert his tops name, first name... always first.

"P-please. Please. Please." Spencer begged, whimpering basically.

It was evident he was also reaching his climax but was having a little trouble clasping onto it. And what kind of lover wouldn't help his partner? Morgan felt around the tub for the bullet shaped toy, when he finally grabbed it he turned it on quickly. He pressed it directly in between the twenty nothing year olds balls, making him yelp in surprise once before upping his volume. The tops release was ever closer, he bit his lip hard to stop from cumming right there, his Pretty Boy had to go first. So he used the hand that wasn't directing the toy in slow circles to pump his surprisingly supple cock. So the dominant partner was pounding as hard as he could into the younger's slight frame, pushing a vibrator in spheres on his scrotum with one hand, and manipulating his length with the other. That was one balancing act the elder knew he wasn't going to be able to keep up for long. Maybe if the top half of the younger hadn't been hoisted up by the silver bar he was holding on for dear life he could, but not the way they were now. Then the moans got even louder and Derek knew his lover was close to his climax. He pounded harder and was over joyed to hear the;

"Oh, holy shit! Fuck! Derek!" That escaped the young mouth.

Reid's grip completely fell apart and it was a great thing that the once football player had great reflexes. He dropped the toy and released the erupting member to catch the youth before he cracked his head on the porceline. The force of the saved fall on his member was the final straw. He screamed out himself as he came. They both rode their orgasms, clasping to each other dearly.

They both sank into the water, panting. They heard the faint vibrations on the porceline of the tub and chuckled. Spencer reached around andturned it off under the water. His top was leaning against them as they both tried to calm their breathing.

"That was..." Morgan started.

"Totally." The genius said with a huge smile on his face.

"Next time though, we're not doing it in any bath you draw."

"Th-there's gunna be a next time?"

"You bet your ass there is."

They both smiled, looking into each others eyes. They gave each other a small kiss and went back to looking at each other. Then the younger male got a confused look in his eyes.

"Wait, what's wrong with my bath?" He asked confused.

"It's way to hot. I thought I was going to get scalded."

"Maybe you're just to sensitive. I think it's perfect." The doctor said, ending it with a small stick out of his tongue.

"Well, I think you're perfect."

"My, my, Derek Morgan, being even more feminine than Garcia. Never thought I would see the day."

"Oh, don't even go there Baby boy. Or I'll have to punish you."

"Promise?"


End file.
